FIANSE
by hellozayn
Summary: Bagaimana cara Sasuke merebut tunangan kakaknya? / SASUSAKU / ONESHOT / COMPLETE note : 'fianse' adalah penulisan jepang dari 'fiance'


Bagaimana cara Sasuke merebut tunangan kakaknya?

Disclaimer to Masashi Kishimoto

FIANSE

GENRE : Romance,Family,etc

Pair : Sasuke Uchiha dan Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

Gadis bermahkotakan rambut sewarna bunga kebanggan Jepang tersebut mengadahkan kepalanya kearah suara yang memanggil namanya. Iris emeraldnya bertemu pandang dengan mata kelam yang mengintimidasi. Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya, memberikan ekspresi keheranan. Hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya.

"Ada apa Sasu-kun?" Sakura akhirnya buka suara karna tidak tahannya dengan tatapan menuntut yang diberikan lawan bicaranya.

''Pulang" singkat,padat,dan penuh tuntutan. "Pulanglah terlebih dahulu Sasu-kun. Aku akan menunggu Ita-kun un--" Sakura mendadak menghentikan perkataannya karena Sasuke memberinya tatapan membunuh "Ma-maksudku Itachi-nii,ada yang harus kami bicarakan"

"Pulang" jelasnya lagi dengan penuh nada mengancam yang membuat Sakura tidak berani untuk mengelak untuk kedua kalinya. Untuk kali ini saja ia mengalah dan menuruti menuruti Sasuke. Walaupun konsekuensinya ia akan kena omelan tak habis-habis dari nyonya besar Uchiha. Ia lebih memilih terkena lontaran kata-kata pedas oleh calon ibu mertuanya dibanding didiamkan oleh adik dari tunangannya.

Sementara itu Sasuke menghela nafas kasar, dia mencoba mengontrol emosinya sejenak. Ia tidak ingin sampai menyakiti gadisnya.

Gadis kakaknya lebih tepatnya,

untuk sementara.

Sasuke memelankan laju mobilnya ketika memasuki gerbang besar mansion Uchiha. Ia memutar bola matanya bosan ketika Nyonya besar Uchiha langsung menyambut calon menantu cantiknya dengan serangan pelukannya.

"Saku-chan, kau semakin cantik saja" Puji okaa-san nya sambil terus mengelus dan mencubit pipi Sakura gemas. Sasuke menggeram marah melihatnya, dia sangat iri dengan ibunya yang bisa sangat leluasa menyentuh Sakura-nya. Dia kan juga ingin menyentuh Sakura, namun larangan keras sudah dilontarkan oleh sang Otou-sama tercinta. Yang artinya ia tidak boleh melanggarnya bila tidak ingin mati saat itu juga.

"Ah, baa-san bisa saja"

"Ne, saku-chan bukankah baa-san sudah berulang kali menyuruhmu memanggil baa-san dengan sebutan kaa-san"

"Gomen ne, kaa-san" Sakura mencicit malu

"Aa Kawaii" heboh Nyonya Mikoto sambil melirik Sasuke. "Andai Itachi-kun melihatnya. Ah kaa-san tidak sabar melihatmu menikah nanti"

"Iya kan Sasu-chan?" lanjut Nyonya besar tersebut karena tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Kaa-san hentikan perjodohan konyol kalian itu" Rengek Sasuke.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan Sasu-chan? Kaa-san tidak mendengarnya" goda Mikoto.

"Okaa-san" rengek Sasuke. "Aku akan segera menyelesaikan tugas Otou-sama setelah ini. Tapi biarkan aku menyentuh Sakura-ku terlebih dahulu"

"Eh, kau ingin menyentuh tunangan kakakmu? Apa Kaa-san tidak salah dengar?".

"Kaa-san hentikan. Kupastikan setelah ini si keriput itu akan mendapatkan pacar!! "

"Aa benarkah? " Tanya Mikoto.

"Iya kaa-san. Cepat berikan Sakura padaku, kaa-san" Pinta Sasuke sambil menarik pinggang Sakura cepat sehingga wajah Sakura menabrak dada bidangnya.

"Hei hei, Sakura bukanlah barang!!" Mikoto mendengus kesal lalu beranjak pergi.

"Aku merindukanmu" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura "Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan bahwa aku ingin menyentuhmu? kalau begitu takperlu kuulangi lagi. Mari kita lanjutkan di kamar" lanjut Sasuke dengan penuh sensual yang membuat wajah Sakura merona hebat.

OWARI

\--

OMAKE

"Itachi, kaa-san sudah lama tidak melihatmu berkencan. Kaa-san ingin segera menimang cucu" rengek Mikoto kepada putra sulungnya.

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatnya berdekatan dengan perempuan kaa-san" kompor Sasuke.

"Kau masih normal kan Itachi?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"u-uhuk" Itachi tersedak mendengarnya "Tentu saja Tou-sama. Aku masih berminat pada perempuan" bantah Itachi terhadap spekulasi ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu kaa-san ingin mendapat cucu! SECEPATNYA!!!" rengek Mikoto tak henti henti.

"Eh, bagaimana mungkin bisa secepat itu. .Aku tidak mungkin bisa memberi kaa-san cucu bila calon saja tidak ada. Kecuali jika kaa-san ingin aku bermain dengan para jalang" Itachi membuang nafas kasar lalu melanjutkan "Kaa-san kan juga bisa minta Sasuke." Ia melirik Sasuke dan memberi tatapan memohon bantuan.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Sudahlah kaa-san jangan terlalu memaksa nii-san. Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi berbelok karna terus-terusan dipaksa, karna satu satunya orang yang aku tau memiliki hubungan paling intim dengan nii-san hanyalah Sasori-nii" ledek Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan menunda pernikahanmu Sasuke. Kau tidak akan menikah sampai Itachi memiliki pacar" putus Fugaku.

"Apa? Bagaimana dengan Sakura? "Sasuke tidak terima atas keputusan mendadak Tou-sama nya. Padahal pernikahannya dan Sakura berlangsung tidak lama lagi, kurang lebih 2 bulan dari sekarang.

"Sakura akan jadi tunangan kakakmu sampai kau dapat mencarikan perempuan yang cocok dijadikan menantu untuk pria tua itu. Sampai saat itu, kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Sakura" Lanjut Bos besar Uchiha Corp tersebut.

"Tapi Tou-sama keluarga Haruno tidak akan menyetujui hal tersebut" Tambah Sasuke.

"Otou-sama akan membicarakan hal ini kepada keluarga Haruno. Mereka pasti akan menyetujuinya. Anggap saja ini sebagai latihan untuk menguatkan hubungan kalian"

Sasuke menggeram kesal dan menyumpahi nii-san keriputnya tak henti henti dalam hati setelah mendengar keputusan final sang Ayah yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

NOTE : CERITA INI TELAH DIPUBLISH DI AKUN WATTPAD SAYA SEBELUMNYA.

MOHON LAPORKAN BILA ANDA MENEMUKAN KESAMAAN ALUR MAUPUN KESELURUHAN CERITA SELAIN DARI AKUN YANG TERTERA DI BIO.

TERIMA KASIH :)

September, 2017


End file.
